ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Fanon Edition
This is the same as the official game, but with more characters & spirits. Roster Super Mario Bros. * Mario (Charles Martinet): A short, pudgy, Italian but determined & cheery plumber who resides in the Mushroom Kingdom, his adventures generally center upon rescuing Peach from Bowser. ** Neutral Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Cape ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: F.L.U.D.D. ** Final Smash: Mario Finale * Luigi (Charles Martinet): The slightly younger but taller fraternal twin brother of Mario who acts as his sidekick & goes ghost-hunting sometimes. ** Neutral Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Green Missile ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: Luigi Cyclone ** Final Smash: Poltergust 500 Godzilla * Godzilla: A Dinosaur-like Kaiju created from the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima & Nagasaki & the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still being fresh in the Japanese consciousness & a metaphor about the consequences for using nuclear weapons to destroy your enemies & end wars faster. ** Neutral Special: Claw Strike Combo ** Side Special: Blue Atomic Ray ** Up Special: Godzilla's Flight ** Down Special: Tail Slam ** Final Smash: Almighty Red Beam NieR: Automata * YoRHa No.2 Type-B/2B (Kira Buckland): A female android created by the YoRHa organization sent to Earth to fight against the Machines who have invaded & drove humanity out of the planet. ** Neutral Special: Pod 042 Support ** Side Special: Dash ** Up Special: Pod 042 Recovery ** Down Special: Light Blades ** Final Smash: Self-Destruction Command Spawn * Spawn (Keith David): A hellspawn who was a former highly trained marine Albert Francis "Al" Simmons that was double-crossed & killed by Jason Wynn only to make a deal of Malebolgia in exchange of his soul to come back. ** Neutral Special: Necro Blast ** Side Special: Double Cartwheel ** Up Special: Levitation ** Down Special: Triple Low Kick ** Final Smash: Omega Spawn Spirits Characters who lost their bodies because of Gallem & were transformed into spirits. Super Mario Bros. *Antasma: An evil bat king with a Slavic accent who was a normal bat living on Pi'illo Island who fed on the nightmares of a Pi'illo & continued to feed on more nightmares afterwards. *Bloopers: Squid-like creatures who were part of Bowser’s Army. *Boos: Ghosts that are part of Bowser’s Army. *Boom Boom & Pom Pom: Brother & sister Koopas who either fight together or separately. *Bullet Bills: Sentient bullets that were part of Bowser’s Army. *Cat Peach: Peach after ingesting a cat bell. *Cappy: A sentient hat-like creature who helps Mario rescue Peach & his sister Tiara. *Chain-Chomp: A sentient ball-and-chains that act like a dog. *Chargin’ Chucks: Koopas that resembles football players. *Daisy: A princess from the neighboring Sassafrasland. *Dry Bowser: Bowser's sentient skeleton. Godzilla *Mothra: A giant Moth-like Kaiju whose 1 of Godzilla’s on again off again allies. *King Ghidorah: Godzilla’s 3-headed Kaiju nemesis. *Angurius: An Ankylosaurus-like Kaiju who was the 1st monster Godzilla fought. *Rodan: A Pteranodon-like Kaiju who, like Mothra, is 1 of Godzilla’s on again off again allies. NieR: Automata *YoRHa No.9 Type Scanner/9S: A scanner type android who served during the 14th Machine War. *YoRHa Type Attacker No.2/A2: A prototype model YoRHa android that was used in order to create 2B & 9S. Spawn *Clown/The Violator: A constant tormentor & Spawn’s nemesis, pushing him to use his powers for the benefit of Hell. *Malebolgia: Spawn's former master who serves as one of the major Lords of Hell. *Jason Wynn: Former CIA director & Al’s superior that gave the order to kill him. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Godzilla Category:Spawn